


Ohhh no

by DragonbornLives2665



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, I swear, This will be short, accidental magic, only a few chap at most, turning character into a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: I lash out with a wave of magic without meaning to. Then my mind catches up with my actions and who it was that embraced me suddenly.“I’m so sorry!” I turn around, ready to help my wife up, only to stop and stare in horror. “Ohhh no.”There in front of me on the ground is a little girl, not my wife. Not our daughter either. But she looks so familiar and the clothes pooled around her that seem to be much too large for her look a lot like my wife’s nightclothes.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 10





	Ohhh no

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dumb idea, so here this is. There will probably be a second half, but that’ll be it. I won’t let it get too long.

Ohhh no

(Shadow)

“...but I don’t see how that would work...” I mumble to myself and flip another page in the tome Vivienne found in her expansive library and lent to me. “No... wait, it could if I d-...”

“My love...” Arms wrap around me from behind where I am standing over the desk and I lash out with a wave of magic without meaning to. Then my mind catches up with my actions and who it was that embraced me suddenly.

“I’m so sorry!” I turn around, ready to help my wife up, only to stop and stare in horror. “Ohhh no.”

There in front of me on the ground is a little girl, not my wife. Not our daughter either. But she looks so familiar and the clothes pooled around her that seem to be much too large for her look a lot like my wife’s nightclothes.

“J-Josie?” I ask carefully and the child looks up at me.

“Yes?” She answers and I begin to panic. “Who are you?” I panic even more.

“Shit, piss. Maker’s Balls! How am I going to fix this?!” I am busy freaking out and I watch the girl, Josephine, getting scared. “No, nonono! Please don’t cry! I-I’ll fix this! I’m so sorry!”

“Mama?” I hear Luna’s voice and both Little Josie and I look over at the door to my study. “Where’s mommy?”

Oh shit.

“Sh-she... she went to bed early! Wasn’t feeling well!” I hurriedly tell her and rush to the door. “Could you please find grandpa for me, girly?”

She salutes to me and runs down the hall, leaving me to turn back to Josephine.

“Okay, my name is Yrviel. That girl that we just saw is ou-... _my_ daughter, Luna.” I explain as calmly as I can, so she doesn’t get scared again. “Luna is going to get your father and we are going to find a way to fix this.”

I don’t know if I should tell her everything. It may not help at all. May make things worse.

Then I realize I have to explain all this to my father-in-law.

“He’s gonna kill me.” I feel my panic again, but I push it back down.

“Yrviel? Luna said you were needing me?” I hear Yves just before he reaches the door and he stops and stares at his young again daughter.

Josephine stares right back at him. Seeming surprised at how much older he looks.

“What is this? And how did it happen?” He demands of me and I motion for us to go into the hallway where I begin pacing.

“I-I don’t know what happened.” I panic and refuse to be anywhere within his reach. “I-I didn’t hear her come in a-and then she hugged me. I...” I punch the wall with my only hand and rest my forehead against it. “It... My mind immediately went to self defense and... I lashed out. I-I dunno what spell it was. I’m so sorry. So sorry.” I turn around and avoid his gaze as I sink down to the floor. “So sorry...”

“Yrviel. Shadow.” He says sternly and grabs onto my shoulders as I stumble back to my feet. “I might not understand all the magic involved in this, but I do understand it was an accident.”

I stare at him in awe. “Y-you do?” I ask and he nods. “I-I thought for sure you’d n-not want me anywhere near your family n-now.”

He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder. “You are part of that family, Yrviel.” He squeezes me tighter for a moment before releasing me. “We do need to fix this.”

“Y-yes. We do.”

“What were you researching? Maybe that had contributed to which spell you used.”

I blush deeply and avoid his eyes.

“U-umm, well... J-Josie and I... we were thinkin’... uh.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” He says and rests a hand on my shoulder again.

“We want to have another child... a-and Josie wanted me to see if there was any way we could do it through...” I cough awkwardly. “M-magic.”

When I glance back at him, his face is full of shock before it softens greatly.

“Why didn’t you two tell me you want to make me a grandfather for a second time?” He beams at me and I smile shyly.

“Well, we weren’t sure if this, uh, method would work...”

“Daddy?” A small voice interrupts us and we see Josephine has opened my study’s door and watches us before yawning and fiddling with the clothes that are way too big for her.

“You’ll figure out how to fix this tomorrow. For today, everyone needs to get some rest.” He tells me and moves forward to pick Josie up.

(Tiny timeskip)

We get to the bedroom and realize we have a problem. When my wife and I moved into her family’s manor... We moved into her room.

“I’ll sleep in Luna’s room.” I say to Yves and grab up my nightclothes as he tucks in his sleeping daughter. “I already told her Josie went to bed early.”


End file.
